


Bring it Home

by duskblue



Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Field Trip, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, my version, spiderson, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskblue/pseuds/duskblue
Summary: It’s time for the Avenger’s Compound field trip for Peter and his Academic Decathlon team. Flash already knows that Peter knows Mr Stark, but does he believe him about the Stark Internship? How can Peter keep Flash at bay AND manage to stay under the radar at the compound? Is that even possible??Here it is! My version of the field trip trope!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326146
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1229
Collections: Absolute Faves, Iron Dad Bingo, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, Peter's Field Trips, iron fam, peter parker and his field trips





	Bring it Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Happy nanowrimo! This is the first thing I wrote for it (yes, I’m a Nano rebel lol). I hope you like This story, and thank you so much for your comments and kudos! <3
> 
> This is actually a sort of sequel to my last bingo fic, “Take it Back,” but you can also read it on its own, so no worries :)

**Peter: Happy  
Peter: Happy  
Peter: Happy  
Peter: Happy  
Peter: Happy**

**Happy: WHAT?**

**Peter: I need to go over something with you. Do you remember the rules we talked about yesterday?**

**Happy: Rules? Like no more ice cream cones in the car because you of all people can’t balance your ice cream on top of a cone? Yes, I remember that rule.**

**Peter: NO. HAPPY.  
Peter: Rules for when my class comes to the compound. REMEMBER? That’s TODAY???????????**

**Happy: Oh. Those rules.  
Happy: I guess I remember them. Something like I don’t know you, FRIDAY doesn’t know you, keep Tony busy, yada yada yada. Are we done here? I’m kind of busy with some important stuff.**

**Peter: What could be more important than this? You are going to be at the compound when I get there right? **

**Happy: Yes Peter. I’m currently at the compound, making sure the staff and more importantly, security, is prepared for your visit with your nerdy friends. Who do you think is leading your tour group? **

**Peter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Happy: Look, kid. It’s not every day there’s a tour around the compound. Like I told you on Friday, it’s only because it’s your class that we’re even allowing it. Therefore, we don’t have tour guides on staff, therefore I got roped into doing it. I don’t like it either. Would you rather Tony led the group?**

**Peter: I would rather die.**

**Happy: Then it’s a good thing he’s not. See you when you get here. I don’t want any more texts in the next hour unless it’s an EMERGENCY. Got it?**

**Peter: I hope you enjoy my funeral.**

Peter looks up from his phone at Ned who’s leaning over the back of a seat on the bus and looking at him worriedly. “This is it,” he says. “I’m going to die. It’s been a rough sixteen years, but I’ve had some good times too. Be sure to mention them in my eulogy.”

“You are not going to die,” Ned says. “This is literally the best thing that’s happened all year. You can’t possibly die and ruin that for me.”

Peter just sinks down into his seat, defeated. The last week has been kind of crazy. He spent a three day suspension at the compound learning things that he never would have learned in school from Tony Stark himself. He spent Thursday avoiding Flash, and now, since it’s Friday, he’s driving back to the compound on a school bus for the official field trip. He totally loves being at the compound, but going there with his class is completely different. He’s trying to stay away from Flash due to what happened last week, but that might be a problem if Flash is going to be running his mouth the entire trip.

So far, however, he’s been lucky. Flash is sitting up front, and he and Ned are all the way at the back. Also, MJ is sitting a few rows up, and Peter knows her evil eye alone will keep Flash away from them.

He’s trying to plan a course of action for every possible situation that could happen at the compound when his phone buzzes in his pocket. 

**Mr Stark: What do you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese? Your pick tonight.**

**Peter: Pizza sounds good. Thanks  
Peter: What are you doing right now?**

**Mr Stark: The usual. Working in the lab. The power thrusters were a little glitchy last time I was in the suit. They shorted some other things out. It’s a mess. Wanna help later? This is going to take a while.**

**Peter: That’s cool. Of course I want to help! I can’t wait!**

**Mr Stark: What are you doing right now? Chemistry? You should probably put your phone away.**

Peter looks up from his phone and glances around himself, but the only person even near him is Ned, and he’s turned back around in his seat. All Peter can see is the top of the back of his head. Mr Stark must not have figured out he’s going on a field trip to the compound. That means not only has Happy not spilled the beans, but neither has May.

He checks out the time, and since it’s just after nine, he definitely would be in Chemistry now if he wasn’t on a bus en route to the compound.

**Peter: Yep. Chemistry. I’m pretty bored.**

**Mr Stark: Get off your phone and pay attention! I’ll see you when you get here. Be good.**

**Peter: You texted me I’ll remind you!**

**Mr Stark: I thought you’d reply at lunch or something. Get back to work. That’s an order.**

Peter sends a thumbs up emoji and then stuffs his phone back into his pocket. If Mr Stark gets caught up on stuff in the lab, he might not come out, and he might not even realize that Peter is in the building. It could work out just fine. Then again, Peter told him that he wanted to work on the Iron Man suit with him. If he saves it for Peter to work on, he might wander out looking for something else to do. But it’s not like he can text Mr Stark back and tell him he’s changed his mind. Then Mr Stark will definitely get suspicious.

He’ll just have to cross his fingers and hope for the best.

The ride to the compound, while Peter’s used to it, seems extremely long this time. By the time they pull into the long drive, Peter feels like a long journey has just ended and an even more perilous one awaits him.

“Yeah,” Flash says the second Peter steps out of the bus. “I’d be looking sick if I were you, too. You’re about to be busted, Parker.”

Ned nudges Peter when Flash finally turns away. “Did he forget he saw Tony Stark pick you up from the principal’s office?”

“I don’t know,” Peter says under his breath so that there’s no chance of Flash hearing him. “I haven’t actually exchanged words with him since last Friday when that all went down. Who knows what he thinks. All I know is that he definitely saw Mr Stark. I don’t know how he could misinterpret the fact that I know him.”

“Do you think he was in shock?” Ned asks after Mr Harrington motions that they should follow him toward the building. 

“Could be,” Peter says back. “He didn’t actually say anything. He just kinda stared at Mr Stark with his mouth wide open.”

Ned shrugs. “Maybe he blocked it out. Then again, I definitely wouldn’t block out meeting Mr Stark. That is still one of the best days of my life. Thank you, by the way. You’re the best friend in the world.”

“Um, you’re welcome,” Peter says, glancing sideways at him as they step over the curb and onto the sidewalk. “I guess.”

The front doors open and out steps Happy, who looks over the group, but doesn’t make eye contact with Peter. “You must be Midtown Tech,” he says. “My name is Happy. I’m the head of security at Stark Industries, and by extension, the Avengers Compound, as well. I’ll be showing you around today but there are a few ground rules we need to go over first. Let’s all step inside.”

The group follows Happy inside the building where they pause again in the main lobby. Peter has seen it a ton of times, but this time, Happy has a hologram projection up on the wall. Peter knows that Happy isn’t exactly the best with technology, so he figures he’s had help.

“Whoa!” his classmates are saying as they look around. “This is so cool!” and “I can’t believe we’re actually here!”

“I’m going to have you take turns reading the rules out loud,” Happy says, stepping to the side. He points to Peter. “You, kid I don’t know. Read the first one.”

Peter is taken aback for a minute. Why did he have to say it like that? Now it’s going to be completely obvious that Happy _does_ know Peter. “Um, sure,” Peter mutters and then looks up at the hologram words. “Number one. Stay with the group at all times. No going off on your own.” He pauses. “What if I have to go to the bathroom or something?”

“Then we all go,” Happy says. “Next. You.” He points at Ned. “Second kid I don’t know.”

“Oh, um….” Ned stutters. “Number two. Don’t touch anything in any of the labs.”

Happy points at Betty. “You.”

“Number three,” Betty says. “If you happen to see an Avenger, do not shout at them. Act respectively and wait until you’re spoken to.”

Happy gestures to Michelle, who is standing a little ways off from Betty with her arms folded over her chest. 

“Number four,” she mutters. “Be courteous and listen during the tour. You’ll have a chance to ask questions after every section.”

“And you,” Happy points at Flash, his eyes shining a little harder than before.

“Number five,” Flash says, speaking in his practiced voice that he uses at decathlon meets. He clears his throat, but then he reads the words of the last rule and hesitates before speaking. “No bullying of any kind will be tolerated.”

Peter’s gaze swings back to face Happy, who gives him the most subtle wink he’s ever seen. Great, so much for Happy acting like he doesn’t know him. Flash is going to know in an instant that Happy had written that rule especially for him to read. 

“Alright, any questions about the rules?” Happy says while Flash stands there looking up at the hologram like he might start shaking in his shoes at any moment. Everyone shakes their heads, and then Happy gestures that they should follow him through the lobby. 

The first part of the tour is actually pretty boring for Peter. Happy drones on and on about security, which is of course, his topic of expertise. He shows them all around the first level of the compound where there isn’t all that much going on. It’s mostly just some hallways and conference rooms and a few personal offices, but none that they’re allowed to go into. Peter hasn’t even been in any of those, and honestly, he doesn’t really care. He’s about to fall asleep after a round of Q and A (where no one asks any questions) and Happy tells them that they’ll be touring the second floor next. 

That perks him up significantly, because while a lot of the Avengers are currently off on their own being war criminals or completely missing in action, there are still a few who work out in the custom built gyms on the second floor. Peter has worked out there himself, and they’re amazing. He just doesn’t want to bump into anyone he knows.

So he lags behind when they step out of the elevator, doing his best to walk a little behind Ned so he can duck out of sight the second he sees anyone he might know. 

“Dude, chill!” Ned says under his breath. “I can feel your anxiety from here.”

“This is like my second home,” Peter whispers back. “How would you like to tour your house and have your family embarrass you at every chance they get? I literally cannot chill. I’m so lucky Happy agreed to act like he doesn’t know me. I’ll be absolutely dead if anyone else sees me here.”

“Well, you better hide now because Miss Potts is up ahead with a bunch of business looking people.”

Peter hesitates between hiding completely behind Ned and peeking over his shoulder because he wants to see who is with Miss Potts and if he knows anyone. He settles on a combination of the two, peeking over Ned’s shoulder just enough to be able to see. Fortunately, they really are business people. Probably some senior VPs or something like that. Peter doesn’t really know and doesn't really care. His goal is to get past Miss Potts without her noticing him.

She’s holding a Stark Pad in the crook of her arm and pointing to it while she talks quietly to the group she’s with. When they all turn to look at the gym beyond the glass panels, Peter uses the opportunity to creep along the other side of the group to try to get past her.

Happy grabs his arm. “And just where do you think you’re going?”

Peter could have broken out of Happy’s grip easily, but that would have caused an even bigger scene, so he freezes. 

Happy tightens his grip. “What was rule number one, Peter? I mean, kid I don’t know.”

“Um… stay with the group?” Peter lowers his voice. “But Happy, I’m not the one forgetting rules. I’m choosing to break them, there’s a difference. You, on the other hand, just broke your number one rule. Remember?”

Happy glares at him, his mouth in a thin line. 

Then they both hear the clicking of Miss Pott’s heels on the floor, approaching them. “What is going on here? Happy, is this the tour you were telling me—” Her eyes find Peter’s, and there’s just a flicker of recognition before she changes courses. “That’s right, the class trip that was coming through here. I remember. Do you guys want to go into the gym? I can get you special access. It doesn’t get too much use these days, and I have a few people with me who are very curious to see how the equipment works.” She beckons Peter away from Happy. “You come with me. I have a special job for you.”

“But, but—” Happy says, clutching to the sleeve of Peter’s t-shirt. “Pepper, you’re breaking the rules! They’re all supposed to stay together.”

Miss Potts watches while Happy’s hand slips from Peter, and she puts her arm around him, turning back to look at Happy. “I think I’m allowed to break a rule here and there. Don’t you agree?”

“I guess,” Happy mumbles and then turns to the rest of the class and Mr Harrington. “Alright, everyone follow Miss Potts into the gym. I guess there’s going to be an unscheduled detour.”

“How come I didn’t know you were coming here with your class?” Miss Potts whispers to Peter while they lead the rest of the group inside. 

“It’s kind of awkward,” Peter mutters. “Most of these kids don’t even believe me that I know Mr Stark, but at the same time, I don’t want them to know too much because… well, I gotta keep some things secret, right?”

She squeezes his shoulder. “Of course, Peter. I understand. But how about showing off the gym for your classmates? Maybe you’re not feeling so well, so I’ll take you to the nurse.” She winks at him. “And then Spider-man can show these kids how the gym works.”

He looks at her with a little suspicion. “Is this for those business looking people, too?”

“Yeah, they’re investors. Things are a little rocky with most of the Avengers not actually being here… so they wanted to get a closer look at the facility. I think it would help to see Spider-man using it. Also, your classmates might get a kick out of it.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll fake a stomach ache. You do the talking.” Peter puts his hands over his stomach and does his best to look ill. It’s probably not very convincing, but it’s all he has.

The group has just reached the locker rooms when Miss Potts turns around, leading Peter with her. “Happy, this boy isn’t feeling very well. I’m going to take him to the medbay to get checked out. We’ll meet up with you later, okay?”

Not only does Happy look like his whole world has been turned upside down, but now Mr Harrington looks panicked as well. “Maybe we should call his aunt!” Mr Harrington says.

Peter groans because now he really is in pain. The last thing he wants is for May to be called. That would just make things ten times worse. “Sorry, Mr Harrington, but my aunt is working. It’s just a stomach ache. I probably just need to lie down. I’ll text her, I promise, okay?”

“Okay, fine,” Mr Harrington relents. “I’ll check on you later. Send me a text if you need anything, okay?”

Peter nods and lets Miss Potts lead him past a suspicious looking Happy and back towards the door of the gym. Once the door closes behind him, he says, “Where do you want me to change?” He has his suit in his backpack along with a little homework and some snacks, luckily.

“Why don’t you go up to your room. That way you can safely store your things without anyone coming across them by accident.” She walks Peter to the end of the hall because they can feel the eyes of Peter’s classmates on their backs, and then once they’re out of view of the gym, they part ways. Miss Potts goes off to buy some time before returning to the gym, and Peter dashes off to his room. Of course by doing this, he runs the risk of bumping into anyone who will know that he’s supposed to be in school by now, and therefore alert Tony that he’s at the compound.

So he rushes to his room as quickly as possible. Once the door is closed, he lets out his breath and tries to take a second to collect himself, letting out some of the nervous energy he’s worked up throughout the day. He’s about to be Spider-man in front of his class, and he’s never actually done that before. It’s a little nerve wracking to say the least. But he gets himself together and quickly changes into his suit, leaving his backpack and clothes tossed carelessly on his bed. He’ll be back for them later.

On the way back to the gym, he once again rushes along the hallways, hoping and praying that he doesn’t run into anyone. He makes it there safely, but when he goes to open the door to the gym, it’s stuck, so he pulls harder.

“FRIDAY?” he says, stepping back from the door. He doesn’t want to rip it off its hinges, but it’s clearly locked. “Why can’t I get into the gym?”

“You’re supposed to be in school, Spider-man. Mr Stark says no gym days if you’re out sick,” she replies.

“But you saw me earlier. I’m with my class,” Peter argues. “This is part of school. Miss Potts said I could work out in the gym today to impress the investors.”

“I’m sorry, Spider-man. I have no choice but to notify Mr Stark if you attempt to get into the gym on a day you’re supposed to be in school.”

“What a stupid protocol!” Peter says, balling his fists. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and sends a text to Miss Potts.

**Peter: FRIDAY won’t let me into the gym!**

**Miss Potts: I’m on my way. Hang tight.**

**Peter: Tell her to not tell Mr Stark about it please. He can’t find out that I’m here**

He’s waiting not so patiently at the door when Miss Potts comes around the corner and pulls the door open for him. “I’m afraid I was too late. FRIDAY’s already told Tony about you being here. I haven’t heard from him yet, but he’s probably on his way down.”

Peter steps inside the gym, feeling defeated. This is all about to get very awkward. “Great,” he says. “So assuming he doesn’t stop me from showing everyone how the gym works, what do you want me to do?”

“Just your usual routine. Whatever you would do if they weren’t here.” Miss Potts puts her hand on his shoulder and guides him farther into the gym. “Your classmates and the investors are checking out the locker rooms with Happy right now. They’ll be out soon.”

“Alright,” Peter says, sighing. “Pray for me.” This is all not going as planned at all. He makes his way to a structure on the right of the gym that’s made for climbing, and easily climbs up to the top, perching himself at the very top of it. He’s contemplating everything that can go wrong in the next five minutes when the locker room doors open and everyone steps out. No one has noticed him up on the structure. Yet.

“We’ve got a little surprise for you,” Miss Potts says, getting their attention. “Spider-man is going to show you how the gym operates. Of course, all the Avengers use it for slightly different purposes, but he’ll show you his routine.” She turns and looks up at Peter. “Give a wave, Spider-man, so they can spot you!”

Peter is waving shyly at his class when the door swings open and Mr Stark is standing there looking up at him as well with his hands on his hips.

“What the hell is going on?” Mr Stark says, looking between Peter and his fiance. “Isn’t Spider-man supposed to be _in school_? This does not look like school.”

There are a bunch of whispers among Peter’s classmates about Spider-man’s age, and “how old is he, anyway?”

Mr Stark points to the ground beside him before either Peter or Miss Potts have a chance of replying. “Get down here. We need to talk.”

A chorus of “Oooo,” comes from Peter’s classmates, all except Ned and MJ who are looking up at him, Ned a little nervously, and MJ with her arms still crossed over her chest, but Peter can spot a tiny bit of apprehension in her gaze.

Peter has no choice but to climb back down the structure and make his way over to Mr Stark. “I can explain,” he says quietly so only Mr Stark, and maybe Miss Potts, who is standing a few feet away from them, will hear. “But not here.”

Mr Stark looks over at the crowd of students and the three investors, Happy standing before them, before turning back to Peter. “Alright, I’ll let you say your piece. Come on.” He turns to grab the door, holding it for Peter before following him out. They can both hear the disappointed sounds of the class left behind in the gym.

“Now, tell me, Pete,” Mr Stark says once the door closes. “What is going on? Clearly, that’s your class in there. How come I didn’t know you were coming here with your school, and why are you dressed up as Spider-man when you’re supposed to be Peter Parker today?”

He can still feel all the eyes of his classmates on him. “Can we go somewhere else? They’re all staring at me, and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

Mr Stark sighs, but puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders anyway and leads him down the hall and away from the gym. “Does your aunt know you’re here?” he asks when they turn the corner.

“Yeah,” Peter answers quietly. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I didn’t really want to come on this field trip. So many people here know me, and I’m trying to keep my friends at school from knowing I’m, well—” He gestures to himself in the Spider-man suit. 

“So you thought the best course of action was to get in the suit and do your acrobats in front of them?” Mr Stark raises an eyebrow.

“That was Miss Pott’s idea.”

Mr Stark pulls him into the weight room, which is closed off from the main gym. “FRIDAY, lower the shades, please.” The shades immediately roll down over the windows so no one can see in any longer. “Pull off your mask, Pete.”

Peter does what he’s told and then tries to smooth out his disheveled curls. He’s been in the weight room before, but it’s not his favorite place. Strength training is kind of a moot point for him since he’s just about as strong as the Hulk without any training. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark,” he says. “I should have told you. I guess I was just hoping this whole thing would go as quickly and smoothly as possible. And now I’m supposed to be in the med bay with a stomach ache and simultaneously swinging in the gym in front of my classmates.”

Mr Stark sighs. “Okay, I guess I understand. A little, at least. Though I still wish you would have told me. I could have cooked up something special in the lab for you and your nerdy friends. Hey, Happy knew about this? Did Pepper? How come no one told me?”

Peter gives him a guilty smile. “Happy was under strict instructions to not say a word, and Miss Potts just found out. She wanted me to swing around in front of those investors to impress them or something.”

“Who does Happy thinks he works for?” Mr Stark puts his hand to his chest as though he’s wounded. “And if Pep wants you to swing around, then I guess we better go back so you can swing around, huh?”

Peter grips his mask between his fingers and smiles a genuine smile. “Thanks, Mr Stark. I can still come back this weekend, right?”

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Mr Stark pats his shoulder before turning him around and giving him a push towards the door. “You did lie to me about being in Chemistry.”

“Yeah, that was obviously a mistake.” Peter pulls his mask back over his head when Mr Stark pulls the door open, and then they’re on their way back to the gym. When they arrive, the group is standing a little ways back while Miss Potts talks to them about some of the equipment. She’s telling them about a special area built for the Hulk himself when they all turn to see Mr Stark and Peter standing back at the door.

“Good news,” Mr Stark says loudly so everyone can hear. “Spider-man is going to swing for you after all.” He pats Peter on the back again and then whispers, “Try not to talk much, Chatty Cathy, alright?”

Peter nods at him and gives him a thumbs up before taking off towards the climbing structure again. He jumps up the side with a running start and quickly makes his way to the top while everyone cheers. He’s swung around in this gym many times before, and knows it inside and out, so he almost does it on autopilot--finding the perfect spots for his webs so can get maximum rides as he swings through the gym. In a few minutes, he’s done, and he tumbles in a somersault back onto the floor, landing in a perfect squat.

The crowd claps and cheers again while Peter waves at them stiffly. 

When the noise quiets down, Happy says in a stern voice, “Everyone say goodbye to Spider-man. Our tour continues on elsewhere. Thank you for the show, Spider-man.”

The class starts to complain, getting louder and louder with their protests. “Aw, why?” and “Can’t we ask him some questions?” and “You said there was going to be a Q and A after every section!”

“You can ask me!” Mr Stark says, making his way closer to the group. “Spider-man has to change. Right?”

Peter catches his eye and gives him another thumbs up before running back out of the gym and down the hall, back towards the elevator and to his room upstairs where he left all his things. He changes hurriedly and stuffs his suit back in his backpack. Before he leaves, he makes a pitstop to the bathroom to fix his hair, and then runs back towards the gym again. Right before he gets to the giant glass windows, he stops dead in his tracks, breathing hard. It would probably be a little suspicious if Spider-man left, and Peter immediately returned, so he peeks around the glass, watching and listening while Mr Stark answers some questions. Then when Happy herds them out through the back of the gym, Peter reappears, rushing to meet Mr Stark before he disappears as well.

“Alright, the day is a what, a third over?” Mr Stark says, reaching up to smooth down a curl. “You’re going to be fine. I think Happy said they’re going up to the labs next, so you might want to try to meet them there.”

Peter gently swats his hand away. “My hair is fine. I literally just looked at it in the mirror.” 

Mr Stark grins at him. “Would you rather I messed it up?”

“Stop!” Peter ducks his mentor’s hands and takes a few steps backwards before turning and rushing back to the door. “Thanks, Mr Stark! I’ll see you after school, right?”

“Yeah, that’s another thing!” Mr Stark calls before Peter can exit the room. “If you’re coming back here after school, it seems kind of silly for you go back there just to come back here. I’ll see what I can work out!”

“Thank you!” Peter says and ducks out. His life is absolutely crazy, he thinks while he races back to the elevator. All he’s doing is running back and forth across the compound, trying to hide the fact that he has a secret identity from his classmates. At least he doesn’t have to hide anything from Mr Stark anymore. That was too hard.

When he finds the lab that his class is in, with FRIDAY’s help of course, he’s able to slip in without too much commotion. He does get a concerned look from Mr Harrington, but Peter smiles at him reassuringly before stepping back into step beside Ned.

“Feeling better?” Ned whispers, a smile seemingly stuck permanently on his face. He’s clearly enjoying all of this way more than Peter is. 

“Way better,” Petter mutters. “Is this day over yet?”

“No, thank God!” Ned whispers back. “Shh, we’re gonna miss this!”

Happy has just passed off the tour to two interns who look like they’re old enough to be at the end of their studies. Peter has never seen either of them before, and now he’s wondering if that’s good or bad. Maybe he should have played it safe and returned to the group after the lab part of the tour was over. Too late now.

After the interns are done sharing their projects with Peter’s class, they unfortunately open up for questions. Flash’s hand is the first one up, and of course they notice him right away because he’s standing front and center, practically waving his arm from side to side. 

Peter feels a sense of impending doom wash over his entire being.

“Um, okay,” one of the interns says, pointing to Flash. “Go ahead with your question.”

“Do you know who Peter Parker is?” Flash says immediately after she finishes speaking. “He’s been going around school saying he’s an intern here. Is that even true? Because no one believes him.”

Beside Peter, Ned’s hand shoots up. “I believe him!”

Flash turns to glare at him, “Shut up, Leeds!”

“Okay, Flash,” Mr Harrington says as he makes his way to the center of the group where Flash is standing. “That’s enough. What Peter does outside of school is really none of our business.”

The second intern lifts his index finger. “Actually, I’ve heard of Peter, but I’ve never actually seen him because he’s usually with Mr Stark. I do know a guy who did see him once. Apparently he is a high school student, so it could be the same person.”

Everyone turns to look at Peter with wide eyes, and Happy puts his hand over his face.

“So…” the first intern says when it’s been quiet for what feels like forever. “Anyone else have a question?”

Ned’s hand shoots up. “I do! Can we watch the experiment you were talking about? You know, the super dangerous one where you test the reactions of rare elements?”

The interns share a look, and then smile at the group. “Sure!” they say in unison and lead the group around the corner to where the testing chamber is kept.

Peter gives Ned a smile to thank him for saving him from that awkward moment and then takes the last spot beside the shatterproof glass window. Flash is standing by the door to the chamber, glaring daggers at Peter, so Peter looks away and pretends like he didn’t see him.

The interns release the lock to the door, and go inside to explain the set up. Peter has seen much more interesting things in Tony’s lab of course, but he’s familiar with this particular reaction. It’s fairly dangerous, but the lab has all the precautions built in to protect anyone from even the worst explosion. That is, as long as everyone is out of the chamber. 

The interns exit the chamber, and the elements are nearing each other when an alarm goes off. One of the elements has fallen aside while the other still gains momentum towards the center of the chamber. Peter knows that if they are not in the center of the chamber, some expensive equipment could be damaged. It’s definitely not worth risking anyone’s life for it, so he backs away from the control panel, letting the two interns do their job.

“I got this!” Flash says, yanking the door to the chamber open while everyone screams at him to leave it alone. He’s just ducked into the chamber when the red lights come on and the door latches shut with a loud click. 

It’s clear to Peter that Flash is for all intents and purposes stuck inside the chamber with a chemical reaction that’s about to be very violent. The elements are beginning to glow on the table as one slowly nears the other.

One of the interns is trying to desperately override the protocol to open the chamber door while the other is calling for help. Peter can see on the screen that there is only thirty seconds until Flash is caught in the middle of the explosion. While Happy is pushing the other students out of the room, Peter fights against them to get to the chamber door. 

“FRIDAY,” he says, “Open the chamber door in lab eighteen. Immediately.”

“Peter, there are a total of twenty-two seconds until the reaction. As such, I’m unable to open the door.”

“Override!” Peter yells. “Override and open the chamber door, FRIDAY!”

The door slides open and Peter grabs Flash’s arm before throwing him on the other side of the door. Once Flash is out of the way, he then grabs the edge of the door, wrenching it back shut with all his super strength.

“FRIDAY, Initiate chamber door lock.”

The door clicks, but the sound isn’t right. Something has clearly been jarred out of place while FRIDAY was overriding the lock. 

“I’m sorry, Peter, but the lock has malfunctioned,” FRIDAY says. “I suggest you and everyone in the room clear out of the area, as I can’t guarantee the chamber door will hold the explosion. You have eight seconds.”

The intern on the phone drops it. He grabs his partner and they rush out of the room. Peter practically yanks Flash up from the floor so quickly that he’s afraid his arm may be out of its socket, but he can’t really bother with that as he drags him out of the room and into the hallway.

“_Run!”_ he yells at Happy, Mr Harrington, and the rest of the class who are standing there looking alarmed.

They’re about halfway down the hall when there’s a deafening blow, and the floor shakes a little under them, but then as quickly as it happened, it’s over. Peter glances around him, making sure everyone is okay, and then lets himself breathe. He looks down at Flash who has fallen to the floor, his hands shaking while he holds them over his face.

“Do you have a death wish?” Peter asks him, unable to stop himself. 

Flash doesn’t answer. He just hugs his knees and continues hiding his face. Clearly, he’s in some sort of shock. 

Mr Harrington rushes to him, getting on his knees and looking him over for any injuries. “I’m never taking any class on a field trip ever again,” he mutters, putting his arm around a shaking Flash. “Also, Flash, what you did was very stupid. But we’ll talk about that later.”

Peter’s anger at Flash fizzles when he turns his head to see Mr Stark marching towards them down the hallway. He’s not sure if he should run towards him or away, but the second their eyes meet, he knows that Mr Stark isn’t mad, so he stays put, waiting until Mr Stark reaches him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“One day,” Mr Stark says, pressing his cheek to the side of Peter’s head. “One day every strand of hair on my head will be gray, and it will be because of you, Pete.”

“I didn’t actually do anything that time, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbles. “Flash went into the chamber when he shouldn’t, so I had to talk FRIDAY into overriding the lock on the chamber door. Then it didn’t latch like it should and… well, you heard the explosion. It wasn’t contained properly, and things probably got damaged.”

Mr Stark pulls away with both of his hands on Peter’s shoulder so he can look him over. “You’re okay? You didn’t get hurt?”

Peter shakes his head. “Flash might be a little banged up. I grabbed him and threw him out of the room.”

Mr Stark looks down at Flash who has been sitting on the floor and listening to their entire conversation while Mr Harrington sits beside him, a phone to his ear. “This kid? Again? What kind of idiot would open the door to the reaction chamber in the middle of a reaction?”

“Mr Stark,” Peter says between his teeth. “He can hear you.”

“So?” Mr Stark glances back at Peter before letting go of his shoulders and turning to face Flash, his hands on his hips. “Look, you little shit. I don’t care about whatever equipment got broken, but if anyone had gotten hurt, it would have been a huge lawsuit. And if Peter had gotten hurt, you better believe you would have felt my wrath.”

“Mr Stark!” Peter says, pulling at his shirt when Flash’s eyes widen in horror. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr Stark, I mean Mr Iron Man, sir,” Flash stutters. “I was just trying to fix the experiment. I didn’t mean, I mean it wasn’t on purpose--I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Mr Stark looks him over, sizing him up. “You’re not allowed in another SI lab for the rest of your life. Starting now,” he says, stepping back when Peter pulls him away. “Luckily it’s lunch time, and I’m not so cruel I’d kick you out now while everyone else eats.”

“What are we eating for lunch, Mr Stark?” Ned asks, looking excited.

“Well,” Mr Stark starts, looking around at the others. “When I found out it was Peter’s class here today, I ordered something special. So everyone come up to the Avenger’s common room. Peter will show you around. Right, Pete?”

“Um, okay,” Peter agrees quietly. He’s not used to being around his classmates and Mr Stark at the same time. He’s also not used to being the center of attention. Even when he’s Spider-man and everyone is looking at him, he’s only swinging past people and waving. It’s just a little bit stressful.

Mr Stark pats Peter on the back. “You show them the way. I have a few things to take care of regarding this unfortunate accident—” He looks directly at Flash. “--and then I’ll meet you up there.”

Happy sighs. “I guess I have to accompany them still.” 

Mr Stark winks at him. “You’re in charge, Hap. See you all soon.” And then he’s walking back down the hallway, flanked by the two interns who are both desperately trying to explain to him what happened at the same time. 

“This way, I guess,” Peter says once Mr Stark disappears around the corner, leading the way towards the private elevator in the back that goes up to the Avenger’s and Mr Stark’s private suites. Flash and Mr Harrington get off the floor and bring up the tail.

The elevator is big and everyone crowds in. Happy and Peter exchange glances, and Peter gestures that Happy should go ahead. 

“FRIDAY,” he says. “Take us to the Avenger’s level.”

The elevator begins moving upwards, and no words are spoken until the doors open and the class spills out, looking around and exchanging expressions of awe. It’s amazing, of course. Mr Stark went all out to build a state of the art entertainment center and kitchen with enough seats to accommodate all past Avengers and some future ones. On the large table in the dining room is a magnificent spread of food. It’s definitely fancier than any buffet Peter has ever been to.

“Peter,” Ned says a little breathlessly as he stands beside the table and looks at the food with the rest of their classmates. “Can we just start eating? Or should we wait for Mr Stark to come back?”

“No, we can eat.” Peter grabs a plate and hands it to his best friend. “Dig in, I guess.” He hands the next plate to Flash. “Just try not to break anything else, okay?”

It’s hard to read Flash’s expression as he takes the plate from Peter. His body language suggests that he’s a little pissed off about the whole thing, but the look that flashes in his eyes is a little afraid. He wisley says nothing.

Peter waits until his entire class plus Mr Harrington have plates and are filling them up until he hands one to Happy.

Happy shakes his head. “No, kid, this is for you. Put something on that plate before Tony gets here and asks why you’re not eating.”

Peter just grins and loads up his plate. He’s just sitting down when Mr Harrington’s phone pings.

“Huh,” Mr Harrington says. “Looks like your aunt gave you permission to stay here, Peter. The secretary just texted to say you’re spending the weekend here?”

Peter picks at his salad. “Uh, yeah.”

“Are you Tony Stark’s son?” Betty asks in awe, lowering her fork.

Before Peter has a chance to respond, the elevator dings right then and Mr Stark steps off, walking toward them with a smile, completely unaware of the direction the conversation just turned. He stands beside Peter’s chair and puts his hand on his shoulder, grinning at everyone. 

“So,” he says. “Which one of you is MJ?”


End file.
